trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GarrulousGarrison
} |name = Olaf Goomgrill |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal ▼= - Normal= - Admin= }} |caption = If my target demographic demands Battletoads in Reader Rabbit, then damn it, I make the best Battletoads they've ever seen. |screenname = |title = Mage of Space |age = 13 (December 24th) |modus = Geosphere Premium |style = Incredibly verbose. Speaks with decent grammar. |planet = Land of Museums and Hail |specibus = Dicekind }} Olaf is one of the humans in Deadgoat, and lives in a lakeside manor built next to Alnesvatnet in Norway. His chumhandle is garrulousGarrison, referencing his combat readiness and verbosity. Olaf is also referred to as The Fulsome Congregation in an alternate timeline. Be the Norwegian Obscurist Modder You are OLAF GOOMGRILL and we should probably make this introduction brief. It won’t be, though. You’re a rather interesting kid. Your GAME MODDING has gotten you decently far in life. Having a GREAT UNCLE in the real estate business helps too, of course. Your modding is usually just for your own pleasure, or to bring in some pocket change. You tend to only mod OBSCURE GAMES though; when it comes to popular ones, everything that can be done usually has been done, and you refuse to be second best. Your UNUSUAL TASTE very loosely defines your personality. You’re a shut-in, partially due to laziness, but mostly because of your PROBLEM. It makes it very difficult for you to walk around all day without rest. This led to you developing PECULIAR behaviors, from ODD MANNERISMS to STRANGE FETISHES. You really don’t like to talk about that, though. You’re strange, but not without a sense of what’s okay to talk about and what’s not. If someone asks, though, well. That’s their fault. Your behavior is also controlled by a sense of shame combined with a dash of doing what you want because you want to. Without guidance, you’re very prone to gathering information and using it to reinforce chaos. You love information, and if you need to, you’ll WREAK HAVOC JUST TO SEE THE RESULTS. This helps you avoid in the future after all, doesn’t it? Your surplus of useless result-based data has led you to become VERY TALKATIVE. You do the dangerous stuff so other people know not to. You’re the most dangerous kind of safe there is. You’re also a bit of a NEOPHILE; you like to see new things happen. Being a pioneering force is something you’ve always dreamed of. Your chumhandle is garrulousGarrison, and you speak with decently proper grammar. And maybe a bit too much? You’re not quite sure. You just never thought about it before. Maybe you should? You don’t know. Trivia *Olaf's symbol is a recolor of Space Station 13's Lamarr. *Olaf's "problem" is canonically stated to be composed of two diseases. **Olaf's limp is caused by a limb deformity due to Paget's Disease; his right leg is deformed, and it's necessary for him to use a cane in order to walk. **Olaf is asthmatic. This is brought up several times, and is the cause for him having an inhaler in his breast pocket. **Upon becoming his dream self, Olaf ''does ''still have Paget's Disease and asthma, though the former does not effect him since he can fly, and no longer needs to walk. This allows him to weaponize his cane more often. *Olaf's dream self is notably superior to other dream selves due to Olaf's last-minute modifications when outside The Medium. Apparently, Olaf was locked out of the Sburb files when transported inside The Medium, keeping him from making all the improvements he had planned on. **Olaf gave his dream self "Win Streaks" for every time he performes a kill. **A loot-based system is added that allows him to ascend the Echeladder when gathering drops. **Olaf's dream self has increased dexterity, strength, agility, and a shared chat system with other players that also has immediate item-forwarding. *Olaf's chumhandle, garrulousGarrison, is occasionally misspelled as garrulousGarryson. This is due to a running gag in which Olaf is the secret son of Garry Newman. Category:Male Category:Human Category:GarrulousGarrison Category:Deadgoat